Photograph
by Lorsung23647
Summary: JakeRose songfic based on the song Photograph by Nickelback


**I did not write photograph sung by nickelback. I do not own American dragon: Jake Long. This songfic is just for the enjoyment of all that read it. Thank You.**

**The beginning is set about 9/10ths through the hunted. It will alternate between Jake and Rose, and sometimes time. Sorry if it looses you, I just didn't want to ruin the story by saying whose point of view it currently is. Enjoy!**

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Joey's head?

I remember this picture; it's of Jake and me at the dance. That was a fun time we use to have. That was before we both knew the truth. I use to take everything so for granted; it was just given to me.

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fix it up  
I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' out

This is the house I grew up in, before I knew, before we moved. It used to be so easy to sneak out with me being a ninja after all. Well it looks like whoever bought it fixed it up, it almost looks livable. I wonder what they thought when the discovered the huntslayer. Well that's all behind me now.

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must've done it half a dozen times

Millard Fillmore Middle School, where I went to school, usually I had better things to do; I had to train, and fight the American Dragon.

I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate?  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them, I wouldn't let me in  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I

Should I try to go back, it's only been three years, maybe he would remember me. Everything's better now, the huntsclan died out. I can live with him now.

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

I kept every memory in this old scrapbook, except this one, the one of Jake and me at the dance, I can't stay here, it's too hard to say it, but I have to go. Goodbye Jake, goodbye.

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Goodbye

I kept that picture on my desk by my door, he was the perfect guy, my perfect friend, but I had to go, it was time to leave. I can't believe that I had to say goodbye.

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops seen us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

Hey Rose, I just looked at that picture that you gave me and I remembered what we used to do together, we did almost everything together, then we found out that we did more things together than we wanted to. I'm sorry about that.

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we'd know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

We used to listen to the radio, and every once and a while we sang along with our favorite songs. I think you dreamed of singing for real one day, you had the voice to do it.

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when  
Oh oh oh  
Oh god I, I

Rose, we never actually kissed. After you left I met this girl named Kim, it was my first kiss so I was really nervous. I haven't seen her in years.

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on the bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

I kept every picture that we took together to remember you, I can't believe you left, I can't believe that you said goodbye.

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

After you gave my that picture of you and me at the dance I've kept it in the front of my house, right by my front door, hoping that one day we could be that happy again.

I miss that town  
I miss their faces  
You can't erase it  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

I miss that town so much, my friends. I tried to forget it, to make new friends, but I couldn't. I miss it so much now, I can't believe that I had to leave, it was too hard to leave, yet I couldn't stay.

If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

If I could just turn back the clock, I would never have joined the huntsclan, and if I did I never would have left you for anything.

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Well, I still can't believe that I left, I'm sitting here looking at old memories, I'm done saying goodbye, I'm coming back.

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

I can't believe that you left, I just wish that you wouldn't have said goodbye, I wish that you would come back.

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me...

I had to go to the kitchen for something, I can't remember what, I think the meatloaf was burning. But when I came back I heard this voice, then I seen her. I heard this little laugh then, "Look at this picture, I can't believe you kept it. It still makes me laugh to remember how little I thought of our time back then."

**How did you all like it, please read and review. By the way I think this is the best fanfic I've written so far.**


End file.
